


Just This Little Itch 3

by Ceasar_Khan



Series: Just This Little Itch Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Creampie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceasar_Khan/pseuds/Ceasar_Khan
Summary: So now hyena and the ferret. Wow. I don't know if this can get even more crazier (2671 words)Also, every time I watch people in fursuits do their sexy little fucking dance in their hostile videos, it only confirms my gayness further and further further and furtr
Relationships: M/M - Relationship
Series: Just This Little Itch Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105316





	Just This Little Itch 3

Pierre shut Connor's office door behind him. 

It was a cozy, practical little room. With a color palette to match the rest of the office, the thing that stood out most to Pierre were various decorations Connor had cast about: miniature figurines on the wooden shelves, an assortment of knick knacks clustered on his skinny, oak desk, barely leaving enough room for a keyboard and monitor. The most notable among these were a 'World's Best Boss' white coffee mug, a Chinese finger trap, and a bright green Yo-Yo. 

The hyena sat behind the desk in his black leather chair, wearing a white dress shirt. He gestured to the metal-framed chair on the opposite side of him. Pierre walked over and sat down.

"You look like you just got done with a workout or something," Connor noted, perhaps a bit too excitedly.

Pierre nodded, settling his hands over his knees, shifting to get comfortable. "I didn't see the others when I came in, except for Valkynn," Pierre said.

"Oh, I sent them home for the day," Connor quickly explained. He set his hands on the edge of the desk. "Listen, we both know why we're here. Some people had a few incidents and now it's come to my attention. You can't be doing that… stuff... in a professional workplace! My hands are tied, I have to fire you," Connor explained. "So..." the hyena flared his hand out at Pierre, as if casting a spell. "Fired," he said.

In the moment, it wasn't nearly as big a blow as Pierre had imagined. Getting caught fucking twice in one day had temporarily fried any sense of embarrassment or regret. Still, he didn't know how the hell he would find a new line of work after this.

"I understand if you need to leave the room and take a breather. It's perfectly natural to feel overwhelmed, shocked, or um…" Connor scratched at the back of his neck. "Angry, even," he added.

"You're not angry, are you?" Connor asked.

Pierre shook his head slowly. "No, it's completely understandable. I don't blame you," he said.

Connor sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Okay. Good, good. That's actually a relief," he said.

"What? Did you think I would come in here all viscous animal and what not?" Pierre grinned at the very thought. 

"No, no. Well, to be honest, I didn't know what to expect," Connor admitted.

Sure, Pierre thought.

"Of course. So. Is that everything?" Pierre asked.

Connor sprung into action at that, pushing his chair back and opening a drawer. "Glad you reminded me, we still have to do your exit survey… which…" Connor went silent, closing one drawer and opening another. The room was silent save for the flicking of papers. "I can't quite seem to find," Connor mumbled, thinking aloud.

Pierre stood up, already rounding the corner of the desk. "Here, let me see if-"

"No please! I'm sorry!" Connor recoiled, putting his arms out in front of him, turning his face away. Pierre stopped, standing right next him.

"Connor, all you alright? I'm just-"

"Alright?" Connor interrupted once more, letting his arms down slowly. "Um, yes, I'm alright. My apologies, it's just been a day and a half and…" he trailed off.

"You seem nervous," Pierre said.

"Oh, that's just um… you know, I think I just need to shake my legs out, I've been sitting down for hours," Connor stood up, placing his hands on hips.

Pierre's eyes widened. Connor's grey slacks were tented in a very telling place. Severely so. Following Pierre's gaze, Connor looked down and saw it himself. He looked back up at Pierre.

Silence.

Then Connor sighed. "Look, hearing about your subordinates screwing each other's brains out all day can really work a guy up," he said.

"It's okay, really," Pierre replied. "I'm certainly not one to judge."

Connor shook his head. "I appreciate that. I've been too much of a nervous wreck to even talk to you until now," he said.

"What were you scared of?" Pierre asked.

"These last few days, I've been feeling more and more like an animal. I know we all technically are animals, but it's like I can't think straight. I have this desire to… to…"

"To what? Fuck?" 

"That. Yes. God, this is weird. This is like the world record for how much I've ever heard you speak," Connor put his head in his hands. "I still feel it too. And I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Pierre had figured Connor might've been affected too. But thinking it and seeing it were two separate things entirely. He genuinely pitied the hyena. It wasn't his fault he had hired an animal. 

Pierre shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

Connor looked up. "I can't just get my rocks off whenever I want! Besides I don't even have a boyfriend or anything to really do that with."

"Boyfriend?" 

"Yeah. Not that I'm opposed to girls or anything, I can go either way. It's just that… wow, this is way too much to be telling an employee. An employee who trusts me to be a professional. I'm sorry, we should-"

"I can help you out," Pierre stated, interrupting him.

Connor's mouth was agape, his eyes cast to the floor for a moment before they returned to meet Pierre's gaze.

"Really?" 

Pierre nodded. "I know how it feels." He smiled internally. Connor wasn't bad looking for a hyena. And he never in a million years thought he'd have a chance of laying his own boss, yet, here he was. 

"That's certainly interesting," Connor said, but then, as if realizing, "But we can't. I'm literally firing you for this very reason!"

"No one has to know," Pierre argued.

"Yes but…" Connor tried, and failed to sound opposed.

"It's not healthy to be stressed out all the time," Pierre continued, taking a step toward him. 

Connor didn't even notice, clearly still deep in thought. Pierre took a moment to appreciate the exotic striping of his fur. There were slashes of auburn, black, and grey along his neck, and symmetrical swaths of dark on his face. He sported a thick, frizzy mane, which was impossible to make look as though it were kempt. Pierre laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"We can't," Connor reaffirmed, more to himself than to Pierre.

"But what if we could?" Pierre quiered. "What if we weren't boss and employee? What if there was no workplace? Forget this office. It would just be you and me. What would happen?" 

"Well… obviously we could-" 

"Oh, obviously? Is that how bad you need it? That the outcome would be obvious?" Pierre pressed. He moved behind Connor, reaching his arms around him, intertwining his hands in the middle.

"Oh!" Connor said with a start, putting his own furry hands on Pierre's, but not making any attempt to remove them. "You've changed, Pierre," he said. "When did you become this bold?"

Pierre nodded, even though Connor couldn't see him. He realized his boss was right. He had changed. On that day alone he had realized how much he liked giving in to his primal desires. Even after losing his livelihood, he felt more alive and awake than ever before. He certainly wasn't going to stop now.

Pierre rubbed up and down, feeling Connor's fur move under his shirt. He squeezed, exploring the shape of his lean body, the muscles that were hidden from sight. Hearing Connor inhale sharply, he continued to rub, sometimes going up, sometimes going down. Pierre's frame pressed into Connor's as he pulled him close and tight. 

Pierre noticed how Connor had gone quiet, save for his breathing. It started as rapid, excited, but as Pierre's clawtipped hands ventured further south, it became subdued and withheld, the tension apparent in Connor's countenance. 

Connor titled his head to watch as Pierre fingered the metal buckle of his leather belt. The ferret rested his head on the hyena's left shoulder, not quite able to see what he was doing, having to rely solely on his sense of touch. With some experimenting, Pierre was able to undo the clasp, promptly unbuttoning the layer beneath before he opened it, immediately seeking what lay inside. His fingertips brushed the fabric of Connor's boxers, and after quickly finding the hem, he slipped both hands inside the waistband and downward to explore. 

Connor hummed, leaning back into Pierre. 

The tight bulge of his sheath was easily distinguishable, even amongst the copious fur of his crotch. Pierre focused on it: caressing it, massaging it, coaxing out the prize that hid within.

Connor held both of Pierre's arms, his grip growing tighter and tighter the more Pierre explored. Their eyes were heavily lidded. Albeit, for each, it was for vastly different reasons.

Pierre felt the first inkling of moisture, which had to be the tip of Connor's rocket peeking out. He could feel it throbbing within the sheath, just as eager as Connor himself. Slick and hard, it emerged gradually, inch by inch, Pierre stroking every spot of it in gentle sweeps and brushes. Once there was enough to hold, Pierre grasped it in one hand, letting the other slip out from the waistband and up Connor's shirt, caressing his belly fur directly. Connor squeezed, releasing his left hand and bringing it up to grab the back of Pierre's head.

Pierre began to jerk; up and down, up and down, applying the ideal amount of pressure to get Connor fully erect. He felt the blood pump, filling the cock he was stroking off. Eventually, it became too big for its own confines. Tugging his pants down Connor's legs, Pierre freed the yeendog's manhood and began jerking him off in earnest. 

Connor groaned, unable to subdue the effect of Pierre's ministrations.

Removing his hand from under his shirt, Pierre reached up and began to pet Connor's mane, going over it gently, occasionally rolling his fingers through the plush fur of Connor's neck and cheeks. 

The poor hyena began to pant, overwhelmed by the mounting attention.

Suddenly, Pierre thrust his hips against Connor's, grinding his own growing erection into the hyena's rump. 

Connor squeezed, pulling somewhat uncomfortably on Pierre's head. Doing such naughty things to Connor had gotten Pierre quite worked up himself, but he planned to get just as hard as his little plaything was.

For a fleeting moment, Pierre pulled his own pants down, undoing the buckle before they were brought down just far enough to expose his equipment. Half of his red shaft had already escaped its sheath. He grapsed Connor once more, stimulating the hyena's length while he ground his own member between Connor's fuzzy cheeks. The hyena's length felt different than Pierre's own: completely smooth, sure, but the tip was less of a taper and more of a bulb, still retaining the shaft's girth.

"Are you ready?" Pierre asked, just louder than a whisper.

Connor's pert ears flicked. "Yeah, I think so," he said.

With that, Pierre humped against Connor until he reached full mast, at which point he let go of Connor and grabbed himself, angling it. He prodded, quickly discovering the hyena's pucker, causing Connor to shudder.

"You might wanna hold on to something," Pierre advised.

Connor obliged, shifting and promptly bending over to grip the lip of his desk after shoving his chair out of the way. As he cast his head to the side to watch Pierre, he flagged his tail, leaving nothing to the imagination; his pink cock dangling between his legs, his fuzzy balls, and most enticingly, his dark pucker. 

Pierre sidled up behind him, pressing thighs to thighs, already aligning his cock to Connor's hole. He took hold of the hyena's hips and pushed forward with his own.

The tapered end caught, beginning to spread open Connor's tight ring, making the yeendog tense. Pierre kept at it, driving with steady force, slowly pushing his cock inside his boss. It disappeared, starting with the foremost taper, followed by the shaft, inch by inch, until Pierre's sheath kissed the rim. 

They groaned out in mutual pleasure. 

Pierre felt up Connor's striped rear end. He wasn't exactly well-endowed in this department, but the natural striping made for colors that framed the hyena's entrance nicely, more than making up for it.

The ferret pulled out, closing his eyes and relishing in the tight friction that resulted. There it was. The singing of bliss along the skin of his cock. It was as if the more he fucked, the further his instincts dragged him into the pool of their influence, clouding his thoughts, leaving only desire and satisfaction. Connor was tight, and in that moment, a tight hole was all Pierre could wish for.

Just before the tip came out with the rest of it, Pierre thrust back in to the hilt. Connor's tensing form payed dividends in elevating the pressure around the ferret's dick, those muscular walls clenching like silky hands trying to milk the cum right out of him.

"Pierre, please," Connor suddenly pled.

Pierre stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Just, go a little faster," the flustered hyena replied.

The ferret answered by rearing up and slamming back home into Connor's starfish. That wasn't the end of it. The cycle started strong, and as Pierre began to genuinely fuck his needy boss, the strength with which he drove his hips did not waver. Each dive back into that soft, damp cocksleeve was another dose of pure, sexual feel-good. All that cozy fur of Connor's was fitting, considering how warm he was on the inside, even compared to Pierre's own member.

Connor had to adjust his grip every so often to keep from being shoved face-first into the desk from the impact of Pierre's thrusts.

Pierre was surprised. The hyena was taking it like a pro. He loved hearing Connor moan or gasp at every movement, every hilting of Pierre's manhood, every alternation of the angle he spread that tight little pucker.

The yeendog was on edge, he could feel it. He'd been nervous when the ferret had come through the door, and even now Pierre wasn't sure that Connor was completely relaxed. It wouldn't take long before Connor painted that oak desk a nice shade of white. Pierre himself wast that far off from blowing either.

It was a sweet, succulent sensation, the molding flesh of Connor's anus wrapped so conformingly around him, the seeping heat of his core, the delicious, rhythmic contracting and relaxing. It was proving too much for Pierre to handle. He tried to hang on, tried to find control in an even quicker pace, but this backfired immediately, only serving to bring the steaming lust in his loins to a boiling point.

"I'm about to… I'm right there," Connor managed.

Pierre was right there with him. As soon he felt Connor begin to clench up in that strange, telling way, he knew it was over. Connor came, predictably showering both the front of his desk and the mottled carpet below with his seed, one throb after another. The tightness this produced in the innards wrapped around Pierre was far too intense to bear. Gritting his sharp, ferret teeth, Pierre arched his back, grinding his already balls-deep member into Connor as spurts of his warm cream began to fill the deepest parts of his hyena friend.

Both their mouths agape, each rode out the monsoon of ecstasy at the same time, and in much the same fashion. The sudden spike was so unimaginably intoxicating that one often became lost in it, and promptly returned from it, before they even realized.

When reality came to smack him in the face, Pierre found that he had officially cum inside of his own boss, the very one who had fired him.

"Feeling better now?" Pierre asked, remaining inside Connor's ass.

Connor turned his head, and with a slack-jawed smile, he nodded.

"You'll give a recommendation for my next job right?" Pierre asked.

Connor just laid his head in his hands, panting.

I'll take that as a yes, Pierre thought.


End file.
